


Between Calm and Passion

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Gudako drags Arjuna out of his room, and forces him to confront his Krishna in more ways than one.





	Between Calm and Passion

“Arjuna, really, how do you even hold this thing?!” The only Master in Chaldea says as she slowly sits down Gandiva,, the Archers weapon, gently on the ground.

“…Master.” Arjuna sighs out, those eyes flickering between the female and his bow. “You really shouldn’t be trying to exert yourself like this.”

…Honestly the last thing he was expecting was his Master to knock on his door, seemingly at random, asking him to teach her to shoot a bow and arrow.

“Exerting myself?” She scoffs at the thought. “Arjuna, we’ve been bored with nothing to do for _weeks! _No singularities, no random festivals, nothing! Besides, I’ve always been interested in archery. I never got to study it in school.”

“….Your people teach archery in your country?” Arjuna asks, attempting to hide the surprise in his voice.

Gudako smirks. So, she’s caught his interest then.

Maybe Hakuno was right, talking about your life before becoming a Master, really does interest these Servants more than she thought.

“Mhmmm. In Japan, you can join various clubs. Some for sports like soccer, kendo, and archery, there’s clubs for other activities too like cooking.”

She wonders randomly what clubs Hakuno was in, when she was in high school.

She’ll have to ask her later.

“That’s very interesting Master.” Arjuna nods his head. “It’s fascinating to hear about other cultures.”

“It’s only fair.” Gudako admits smiling a bit, “I know so much about you, but you don’t know a ton about me.”

Does she _really _know him though? Arjuna wonders. Sure, she’s seen the worst part of him due to her being dragging into one of his dreams, but she seemed to just shrugged that little…. incident off.

She still treats him like a normal Servant, a respected Servant at that. All the while knowing about his Krishna.

His “other” self, the part of him the he can’t stand.

The part of him that causes him to hate, scorn, plot evil deeds against someone.

Mainly Karna but…

“I like to hear about what your life was like, aside from the hero stuff too Arjuna!” Gudako snaps the Archer from his thoughts.

Damn this woman.

Couldn’t she have brought another Archer here?! While the golden king is busy with the other human female that has taken up residence in Chaldea, there are many other Archers that she could have chosen to spend time with!

The green Archer for one! The one that is always giving him shit about being so distant with Gudako.

_“What, you in love with her or something?” _He would ask so casually, not understanding the situation that he’s in.

She’s getting way too close to him!

All that talk of accepting his Krishna had to be just pretty words. She only said those words to him, so that he wouldn’t worry.

Unless.....she was actually serious?! Then…

No, better not to think about that prospect.

“Arjuna?” Gudakos calls his name once more, frowning a bit.

No response.

“Sorry.” Gudako simply mutters, shrugging. “I was stupid to think that you would want to spend time with me. I know you don’t like me, and yet….” She trails off.

Arjuna can’t bear to meet her disappointed gaze. It’s not that he doesn’t like her it’s..

“You’re getting too close to me.”

“I barely talk to you.” The young Master counters. “You always avoid me.”

He’s warned her about this behavior many times.

He’s told her that nothing good will come out of her getting close to him.

Hell, Karna has told her that certain people will take advantage of her kindness.

Still, if she gets any closer to him, she’ll see what his Krishna _really _does to him.

She’ll find out about the thoughts he has about her.

About how he wonders how his lips feel against her own.

How her body feels against his own.

Arjuna shakes his head, a vain attempt to focus on the situation at hand.

“Sorry for bringing you out here.” Gudako moves to pick up her bookbag. “I just wanted to spend some time with you, but I ignored your feelings. I’m sorry.”

Instead of just allowed the girl to walk away, Arjuna instead finds himself grabbing the girls hand.

What is he doing?

Why is he doing this?

_Show her why she shouldn’t get close to you. _

_Actions are louder than words, after all. _

Gudako meets his eyes.

Why is she looking at him like that? With that admittedly, cute expression on her face.

“What’s wrong, Arjuna…?”

_You know, I eloped with my first wife Rukimini, to prevent her from getting to man that she didn’t love. _

What does that have to do with anything?! Really, his Krishna is more of a curse than anything else.

Using his right arm to wrap around her waist, he leans his face in closer to Gudako, his heart pounding in his chest.

In his life, he had four wives. He even had the opportunity to marry Krishna’s sister, Subhadra.

He was a prince. No pleasure was denied to him.

Yet, he’s more nervous than he’s been in centuries.

He can hear Gudako say his name, once, two, no three times.

Maybe Krishna does have a point. Actions _do _speak louder than words, as the saying goes.

His lips press against hers. Silencing all of her complaints, and worries.

Soft. Her lips are so soft.

Is it his imagination or is he tasting cherry on her lips?

Maybe it’s this “makeup” stuff he’s heard so much about from the female servants.

He pulls back, studying her surprised expression. His eyes locked onto her own.

“Do you see now?” He whispers, “This is why you shouldn’t get close to me. This your fault.”

Yes, it’s all her fault he feels this way.

She forced her way into his heart.

He tried to avoid her, only showing his face when needed him to fight.

But she kept bugging him. Wanting him to help with this and that. Wanting him to join her in watching a film, or making cookies for the child servants.

She shouldn’t have summoned him.

“My fault?!” Gudako exclaims, her face turning a bright shade of red. “I-I just wanted to spend time with you Arjuna, to get to know you better! Because…because….”

She’s breathing hard Arjuna notices. 

Maybe he pushed her too far. He didn’t mean to make her upset.

“I’m sorry Master I-“

“Because I like you Arjuna!” Gudako confesses, turning her head away from the Archer. “I like you a lot! Why do you think I keep wanting to spend time with you?! You’re just as dense as your brother sometimes!”

Arjuna let’s the small insult slide. His foolish Master having a schoolgirl crush on him of all people?

There are much better warriors around.

“Master…that is not a wise statement you just made.” He warns her. “I will do nothing but bring you harm, and hurt you.”

“I don’t care!” Gudako quickly replies. “You always keep yourself locked away! Being alone is all well and good, but I want to be with you Arjuna!”

Arjuna’s eyes widen. He truly wasn’t expecting that outburst from his Master. While she’s usually pretty silly at times, she’s calm and reasonable.

However, she’s being anything but reasonable right now.

It’s silent for what feels like an eternity.

“Well Master, what are you going to do? You claim to have some feelings for me, but I feel you do not know the extent of my Krishna.”

Gudako bites her lip. She’s seen a bit of his dark side from his dreams, that’s true but…

“Show me.” She counters, “If your Krishna truly is that terrible, show me. You kissed me first.” She points out before continuing. “So, you must have had some thoughts about me.”

Shit, he wasn’t counting on her to say that! His Master is full of surprises it seems.

Arjuna closes his eyes, pondering for a moment.

Krishna _did _tell him to show her just exactly what she’s getting herself into, if she continues to follow down this path.

Fine. No need to tell to tell him twice then.

“I apologize in advance for this, Master…” He whispers, before once more pressing his lips to hers. This time, more roughly than before.

The female Master closes her eyes, feeling the Archer’s tongue graze the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance.

Of course, she grants his wish, groaning lightly at the feeling of his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

Arjuna presses his body further against his Master, causing her to fall backwards onto the soft grass. She instinctively wraps her arms around his back.

The light impact forces Arjuna to break his kiss.

Which leads him to ask a simple question, upon realizing exactly where they are. An open area. Not exactly the best place for privacy.

“Will anyone see or hear us?”

Shaking her head, no Gudako begins to explain. “No, I’m supposed to contact Mash or Da Vinci when I’m ready to return to Chaldea.”

That’s all he needed to hear.

Without saying a word, he starts to unbutton Gudakos blouse, discarding the piece of fabric to the side.

Noticing her bra, Arjuna lets out an annoyed sigh.

“Women in this era wear too much clothing.”

That statement causes Gudako to giggle a bit.

“Here, let me help you.” She offers, sitting up just enough to unhook the irritating thing, revealing her ample breasts to the man above her.

Swallowing the man studies Gudakos half-naked body for a split second, before cupping a breast with his palm, his mouth attacking her neck.

Closing her eyes, she enjoys the feeling, the pleasure of what’s happening right now.

“Arjuna…”

As good as this feels, it’s getting increasingly hard to ignore Arjuna’s roaming hands, as he inches closer and closer to her wetness.

Removing his hand from her breast his mouth returns to hers, as he uses both hands to remove the rest of her clothing, exposing her to the slight coldness of the open air.

The Archer scans her body, grabbing Gudakos hand, placing it against his chest.

“Undress me.”

Kissing his jawline, she begins to remove his robes revealing his flawless skin.

And he talked so much shit about _her _having too much clothing.

Trailing kissing down his stomach, she finally rests his hand on his belt.

“Master.” Arjuna hisses. She’s taking too long. She’s teasing him.

“Okay, okay.” Gudako teases, smiling up at Arjuna as she slowly undoes his belt, then his pants, revealing his length, causing Gudakos face to turn a slight shade of pink.

Gudako carefully wraps one hand around his length, hearing Arjuna suck in a deep breath as she does so.

Right. Okay, she can do this. She’s seen women in porn videos do this before.

A handjob can’t be that hard, right?

Gudako glances up at his handsome face, as she very slowly strokes Arjuna’s hard cock.

Arjuna sighs slightly, as he keeps the eye contact going, as his wondering hand finds his way back to Gudako.

…..And judging by the slight gasp he just heard, he has indeed found her clit.

“By how wet you are Master, I can tell this is turning you on isn’t it? Being out here in the open, where any servant can catch us. I wonder how Dantes must feel? You led him on Master.” Arjuna teases, as rubs her clit in small circles, attempting to ignore how good her hand feels stroking his cock.

Gudako wants to tell the sometimes-arrogant Archer to shut the hell up, but instead a much different noise escapes her lips.

“Is it so good, you can’t speak?” Arjuna continues his teasing, “Fine, I’ll give you what you so obviously want. Lay back for me Master.”

Arjuna doesn’t give her time to comply with his request, instead pushing her back onto the ground, his right-hand pinning one of her arms above her head.

“A-Arjuna, wait a minute! I’m a-“

Too late. He’s already lining himself up, and shoving himself inside her.

A sharp pain. Gudako brings her free hand up to her mouth, biting down on it hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

Arjuna freezes.

Wait, she’s a virgin?

“I’m sorry Master.” Arjuna whispers. “I wasn’t aware that you were a virgin. I will try to be gentle.”

Panting, Gudako manages to call the demi-god prince an “Asshole.” And that “He should’ve waited a minute.”

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Arjuna asks, “You wanted to see my Krishna. The “real me.”

Arjuna presses a small kiss to her lips. “I truly am sorry, Master.”

The slight pain she felt is nearly gone. Gudako shifts around for a moment, meeting his eyes before kissing him deeply.

“You are you, Arjuna.” Gudako says, “Dark side or not, everyone has different facets to them. I love all of you Arjuna.”

Maybe it’s her imagination, but she swears she saw him blush just now.

“It’s okay.” Gudako nods her head. “You can move now.”

“As you wish Master.” Slowly the Archer begins to move.

In and out.

Moaning. He can hear moan so softly, it’s like music to his hear.

And it’s all for him.

“You’re enjoying this too much Master.” Arjuna removes his grip on her wrist, opting to grasp one of her breasts instead.

“A-Arjuna….!” Gudako manages through pants and slight moans. This is really all too much, he’s way too good at this!

Damn her. With her saying his name like that, it’s hard to stay in control.

“Please…please Arjuna.” Gudako finds herself begging, as she uses her now free hand to rest on his chest.

Upon hearing her beg, something in him snaps. Without warning he kisses her roughly, biting her lip slightly.

Faster, harder, he moves, his Master’s moans as encouragement.

“Beg me.” Arjuna orders.

“Please Arjuna,” Gudako moans out, “Please, fuck me.”

His Masters moans aren’t the only thing being uncontrollable at the moment. Him being this deep inside her, he can feel her walls clenching down on him in waves, being quite successful in defeating his mental grip on his own pleasure.

He utters a curse in a language that Gudako has never heard, her eyes widening as she feels her body being picked up, and damn near slammed against a tree.

_Mine, mine, mine. _Is all Arjuna can think as Gudako wraps her legs around his waist, as now she’s the one moving against him, whimpering as she does so.

Grunting Arjuna closes his eyes, his own release close.

“Master….Ritsuka..” A few more thrusts, and he’s milking himself inside of her, triggering her own orgasm as well.

Pulling away, he gently helps Gudako down, kissing her forehead.

“Please forgive me Master…” Arjuna averts his gaze. “I am not sure what came over me. I would not blame you if you were to never forgive me.”

“Shut up.” Gudako smiles at the Archer, as she begins to get dressed. “I liked it. You did too. We should do this more often.”

“W-what?”

Gudako slips her shirt back on, “Mhm. I’m moving into your room too, it’s settled!”

Arjuna resists the urge to bring a hand up to his face.

This Master is going to wear him out. His days of solitude is over.

As he continues to watch his Master finish getting dressed, he finally makes a confession to himself.

He honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

He’ll devote himself to his Master completely. After all, she’s the only one to have accepted him for who he is.

As long as he has his Master, he could ask for nothing more as a servant.


End file.
